masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:CCouncil
Nice edit on the template. :) One question: could we do with a squadmates template as well? For the bottom of each squad member's page? If we're doing species and classes it might make sense. --Tullis 23:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not. Swedish guy 09:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Move from Associate Species to Council Species The Human Systems Alliance at the end of Mass Effect was given a spot on the Council, thus they should be moved from Associate to Council.--Revan's Exile 05:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :This discussion has gone on for a while -- because that's technically a spoiler we usually leave humans in associate species. --Tullis 05:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::It would only be a spoiler if the game was relatively new. The game is nearly two years old, it is not a spoiler. --Revan's Exile 05:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::It doesn't matter how old the game is. If you give away the ending, it is a spoiler. Giving away the plot twist in KOTOR, for example, is considered a spoiler even though the game came out in 2003. See the spoiler warning for more on this. :::I agree we need a solution for this template, though, so give me some time to think it over. It might be worth swapping it for a generalised races footer, as for all we know, other species' Council status may change. --Tullis 05:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::To satisfy your "spoiler" issue you can't have a factually accurate template then don't have the template at all. As long as this wiki reports lies I will not visit, edit, or have it bookmarked. I go to wikis for facts not lies. Good bye. --Revan's Exile 05:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::...As you wish. Sorry to see you go. --Tullis 12:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) You refuse to move it because it is a "spoiler". At what point does it stop being a "spoiler" in 30 years? When Mass Effect 5 comes out? Or will it never stop being a "spoiler" because they were not a member in the first game? --Revan's Exile 04:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome back! Now, it hasn't really been discussed yet, but my feeling is that it will stop being a spoiler when ME2 comes out. However, this whole argument is moot, due to the fact that we have ceased to use this template. We now use the races footer, which makes no reference to a race's status w/in the Citadel, it merely differentiates between Citadel and non-Citadel races. You can clearly see this on any of the races pages, or see it right here! Thanks, and again, Welcome Back! SpartHawg948 04:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *Since that is the case this should be deleted for being absolutely useless and factually inaccurate. --Revan's Exile 04:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::What on earth? I thought this had been resolved when we removed the template from use entirely, in favour of a better and more accurate system (mostly due to you bringing this to our attention). As for the template being "absolutely useless and factually inaccurate" -- are you actually claiming that until we move Systems Alliance, the rest of the template is worthless and invalid and not worth keeping? I'm sorry, but that's a gross exaggeration. And no, I'm not deleting this template because we may be able to use it as a basis for other templates in the future. ::I can't believe this issue is being resurrected when the template's not even in use any more. This is verging on trolling. --Tullis 12:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I can't really say I see the problem here either. I mean, we don't even use it anymore, and it is not factually inaccurate. It's 100% accurate for the time period it represents.Oh well, can't please everyone (even if you give them what they asked for in the first place, it would seem!) SpartHawg948 21:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I really don't want to "flame" this discussion any further, but humans are not council race at the end of Mass Effect, or even Mass Effect: Ascension. At the end of the game the council members showed their appreciation by allowing a member of the human race join the council - until that happens, and if nothing else goes wrong, they will become a council race at the time of joining, which can be at the beginning of ME2 or at the end, or even later on. The statement at the end of the game just give a hint for what is to come - it does not indicate that it already happened. ::::Regarding the template itself, I don't think that the template is useless. It might be used later on in ME2 pages where it may be more appropriate. Hope I didn't exasperate the discussion. --silverstrike 22:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::No worries, Silverstrike. I think you summed it up quite nicely. :) SpartHawg948 23:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Proposal This template is no longer in use and was replaced/stopped being relevant. --silverstrike 10:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 2-0. Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC)